Gravity Falls apparel
Gravity Falls apparel are officially licensed clothes. WeLoveFine On December 11, 2012http://welovefineshirts.tumblr.com/post/37721862549/ WeLoveFine.com released the first official Gravity Falls merchandise. The same day they launched a Gravity Falls T-shirt design contest which was judged by Alex Hirsch and Michael Rianda.http://www.welovefine.com/contest/29-gravity-falls-design-contest The Grand prize winner received up to $2,000, with several runners up receiving various prizes on top of their own designs becoming part of the online store.http://www.welovefine.com/contest/29-gravity-falls-design-contest-winners Tees welovefine rainbow gnome.jpg|"Rainbow Gnome" welovefine grappling hook.jpg|"Grappling Hook" welovefine trust me.jpg|"Trust Me" welovefine you can look.jpg|"Can't Touch This" welovefine jerky.jpg|"Jerky" welovefine tigerfirst.jpg|"Tigerfist" welovefine sir dippingsauce.jpg|"Sir Dippingsauce" welovefine lady mabelton.jpg|"Lady Mabelton" welovefine meow wow.jpg|"Meow Wow" welovefine future past.jpg|"Future Past" welovefine hungry.jpg|"Hungry" welovefine trickster attack.jpg|"Trickster Attack" Grand Prize Winner by Julian Callos welovefine waddles chestburster.jpg|"Waddles Chestburster" Judges Pick #1 by Mark MAK welovefine hello and welcome.jpg|"Hello and Welcome" Judges Pick #2 by Jackie Yanez welovefine mystery mark.jpg|"Mystery Mark?" Runner Up by jared fleck welovefine soosquatch.jpg|"Soosquatch" Runner Up by Daniel Saludares welovefine casual fridai.jpg|"casual fridai" Honorable Mention by Cortney Williams welovefine house of cards.jpg|"House of Cards" Honorable Mention by Stephanie Buth welovefine secrets out.jpg|"Secret's Out" Honorable Mention by Julian Callos welovefine winners don't lose.jpg|"Winners Don't Lose" welovefine mystery shack.jpg|"Mystery Shack" welovefine tiger fist.jpg|"Tiger First Brand" welovefine gnome-led-tshirt.gif|"Gnome LED Tshirt" welovefine mabel-led-tshirt.gif|"Mabel LED Tshirt" Others welovefine dipper hat.jpg|"Dipper Hat" welovefine future past tote.jpg|"Future Past" welovefine Meow Wow tote.jpg|"Meow Wow" welovefine Paperjam Dipper tote.jpg|"Paperjam Dipper" Hot Topic Tees hottopic gnome girls tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls Gnome Girls T-Shirt Hottopic gnome guys tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls Gnome Guys T-Shirt Hottopic can't touch girls tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls "You can look...but you can't touch" Girls T-Shirt hottopic mature dip.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls Mature Dipper T-Shirt Hottopic grapplinghook guys tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Grappling Hook Guys T-Shirt Hottopic mystery twins guys tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls Mystery Twins T-Shirt Hottopic bewarb guys tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls "Bewarb!" Dipper T-Shirt HT Just West of Weird girls tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls "Just West of Weird" Girls T-Shirt HT main cast girls tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls Characters Girls T-Shirt HT Trust No One girls tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls "Trust No One" Girls T-Shirt HT Random Dance Party girls tee.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls "Woo! Random Dance Party For No Reason!" Girls T-Shirt HT Girls do you like me.png|Disney Gravity Falls "Do you like me?" HT logo raglan.png|Disney Gravity Falls Logo Raglan HT Unusually Unusual.png|Disney Gravity Falls Unusually Unusual Girls T-Shirt Hottopic trust no one.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS TRUST NO ONE GIRLS T-SHIRT PLUS SIZE HT DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS TREE LOGO T-SHIRT.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS TREE LOGO T-SHIRT HT GRAVITY FALLS FOREST SUBLIMATED GIRLS MUSCLE TOP.jpg|GRAVITY FALLS FOREST SUBLIMATED GIRLS MUSCLE TOP HT GRAVITY FALLS FOOT TREE GIRLS T-SHIRT.jpg|GRAVITY FALLS FOOT TREE GIRLS T-SHIRT HT GRAVITY FALLS RAINBOW GNOME WEST OF WEIRD GIRLS MUSCLE TOP.jpg|GRAVITY FALLS RAINBOW GNOME WEST OF WEIRD GIRLS MUSCLE TOP Sweatshirts Hottopic Mabel's sweater.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS MABEL'S RAINBOW STAR SWEATER SWEATSHIRT Hottopic MABEL RAINBOW MUSIC NOTE.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS MABEL RAINBOW MUSIC NOTE GIRLS SWEATSHIRT Hottopic MABEL STRAWBERR.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS MABEL STRAWBERRY GIRLS SWEATSHIRT Hottopic MABEL INTARSIA.jpg|GRAVITY FALLS MABEL INTARSIA GIRLS SWEATER Others hottopic dipper hat.jpg|Gravity Falls Dipper Pines Truck Hat hottopic stan fez.jpg|Gravity Falls Grunkle Stan Fez Hat HT shooting star beanie.png|Gravity Falls Mabel's Rainbow Star Sweater Cosplay Beanie HT music note beanie.png|Gravity Falls Mabel Music Note Cosplay Beanie HT Dipper beanie.png|Disney Gravity Falls Dipper Trucker Hat Beanie Hottopic barfing gnome mask.jpg|Gravity Falls barfing gnome mask HT guys sweatpants.jpg|Gravity Falls guys pajama pants HT GF guys pajama pants.png|Gravity Falls guys pajama pants HT GF backpack.png|Gravity Falls wood panel stylized backpack HT Gravity Falls hoodie.png|Disney Gravity Falls Tree Logo Zip Hoodie Dipper's vest.jpg|Disney Gravity Falls Dipper Pines Cosplay Puffy Vest HT socks.png|Disney Gravity Falls No-Show Socks 5 Pair HT trifold wallet.png|Disney Gravity Falls Dipper Pines Tri-Fold Wallet HT ISNEY GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER PINES STAR COSPLAY SNAPBACK HAT.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER PINES STAR COSPLAY SNAPBACK HAT DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS BACKPACK.jpg|DISNEY GRAVITY FALLS BACKPACK Disney Asia In September 2012, Disney Asia, to promote the show, created a photo contest, the prizes were 50 Dipper caps with Disney's logo on it. Dippercap-asianpromo.jpg Journeys journeys i survived gravity falls tee.jpg Disney Personalized Gifts *Disney's personalized gift shop has multiple items for sale that can be customized with images from Gravity Falls. Items include: **Tees for kids, men, and women **Fleece for kids, and adults **Lamps **Messenger, and tote bags **Wallets **iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad mini cases **Laptop and iPad sleeves **Pillows **Mugs, Travel mugs, and water bottles **Binders, and clipboards **Playing cards **Invitations **Luggage tags **Mousepads **Aprons Trivia *WeLoveFine.com sponsors the Gravity Falls podcast, "Gravity Falls Gossiper." By entering the promo code “MEOWWOW” during checkout, customers get a 15% discount on their entire order.http://gfgossiperpodcast.tumblr.com/post/47616538061/ **Previous code: "GFGOSSIPER"http://gfgossiperpodcast.tumblr.com/post/47021367207/ Category:Merchandise